The Adventure in the Shrieking Shack
by DrarryFan420
Summary: Harry and Draco. The Shrieking Shack. All alone. Lime at its sourist!


**The Adventure in the Shrieking Shack**

Harry flew down the Grand Staircase, he had his invisibility cloak in his pocket and was headed to the Womping Willow. He used the stick that Draco had conjured earlier to touch the knot in the trunk of the tree. It froze as if it were petrified and Harry climbed down the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack.

He couldn't keep Draco waiting much longer so he ran down the tunnel and when he reached the trap door he put on his cloak and climbed up. He spent a couple of minutes wandering around the house, then he went and started to look for Draco. Harry found him in the master bedroom with his shirt missing and his pants around his ankles, feverishly jerking his enlarged member.

Harry crept over to him and caressed his shoulder, causing him to jump a foot to the right. Harry ran back over to the door and stripped all his clothes off, then he walked back to were Draco was and pulled off his invisibility cloak.

Draco saw this it was Harry and his cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Damn Harry, you look bloody sexy."

Harry smiled at Draco's comment then looked down at his member and smiled again.

"Do you want me to help with that?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and Harry got on his knees and brought his mouth to the tip of Draco's cock.

Draco let his head fall back as Harry went to work on him. Harry started by swirling his tongue around the head, then he worked his way to the base. He licked from the underside of the base to the tip which was glistening with pre-come. Draco kept moaning and telling Harry to go faster but He slowed every time Draco was close to his climax.

When Harry stopped completely Draco gave him a sad face.

Harry smiled. "I want to fuck you," he said.

Draco nodded mutely and stood up to kick his pants off completely. Then he turned so that Harry could admire his sexy body. He sat back down when he was done and spread his legs, giving Harry a nice view of his bits, and put two fingers in his mouth.

After he was done lubing u his fingers, he brought them to his entrance. Harry just stood there watching while stroking his cock. Draco inserted one finger and was sliding it in and out slowly, torturing Harry. He inserted a second and was scissoring his tight hole with them.

Harry couldn't take any more when Draco added a third finger. He got to his knees and rested in between Draco's parted legs.

Harry took out Draco's fingers and cleaned them off in his mouth. He then stood up and let Draco blow him. Harry's eyes rolled up in his head as Draco started humming, increasing Harry's pleasure. Draco reached behind Harry and stuck a finger in his entrance.

Harry moaned as Draco quickly added a second finger, causing his arsehole to stretch. Draco waited for Harry's muscles to relax before he added a third, making Harry gasp.

Harry was thrusting his cock into Draco's mouth. Every time he pulled out, Draco's fingers hit his prostate. He cried out in ecstasy. Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold his organism.

Draco swirled his tongue Harry's member and when Harry looked down, he got even more aroused. Harry had only a few seconds left before he came and screamed Draco's name, falling to his knees.

Draco got up and helped Harry to and old torn up mattress. He waved his wand ad repaired the mattress, and pushed Harry down on it. He graped a hold of Harry's now limp dick and started to stroke it back to life. He started out with slow, even strokes but he gradually picked up speed.

Harry was squirming and moaning and he felt like he was going to come again, but Draco stopped and layed down on the bed and spread his legs for Harry again. Harry smirked and got on all fours and stuck a finger in Draco's arse. He kept adding fingers every time Draco's muscles relaxed and stopped at the fourth. Draco moaned at the feeling of his arse being stretched by the four digits.

Harry continued to finger fuck Draco for awhile then he removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue. Draco was overcome by Harry's tongue lapping at his entrance. He felt Harry's tongue push past his tight ring of muscle, exploring around his tight walls. Draco moaned and came with a lurch all over his chest.

Harry moved up Draco's body, cleaning him with his tongue. First cleaning off his prick, then licking up all of the cum on his chest. When Harry got to his neck he nipped and nibbled a little, then they shared a very heated kiss. Draco fought Harry's tongue for dominance, but as always, Harry won. After the kiss ended, Harry got on his knees and positioned his dick at Draco's hole. He slowly pushed himself inside Draco and let out a low moan as his 8 inch member stretched out Draco's tight heat. He started out slowly, increasing his speed when Draco told him to. Soon he was slamming himself in and out of his blond lover.

Draco was seeing stars every time Harry ht his prostate at top speed. They were both moaning very loudly, but they didn't seem to care who heard anymore, they were so lost in pleasure. Harry took Draco's neglected prick and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

He leaned forward, across Draco and started to kiss him for all he was worth, then stopped to nibble on his nipples, giving each equal attention.

Draco reached his hands up and ran them through Harry's hair, making him moan.

Soon, Draco was the first to cum. Harry following after feeling Draco;s hole tighten around his length. The Harry collapsed and lay in Draco's arms until they both fell asleep, with out cleening up.

**I may write a sequel, I'm not sure yet. Anyway, review, review, review!**


End file.
